Riley's New Toy
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Maya teaches Riley how to use a new toy. RileyXMaya oneshot. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own Girl Meets World.


**Riley's New Toy**

**Hello, my fellow readers. sean. here bringing you another Riley/Maya (Raya) story. Remember my first **_**Girl Meets World **_**story called **_**Riley & Maya**_**? Well, I'm bringing you another Riley/Maya story. Riley buys a new sex toy and wants to try it out. But, she wants Maya to test it out on her. Rated M for sexual content. Also, Riley and Maya are both 18 years old. P.S. I do not own **_**Girl Meets World**_**. So, without further ado, I present to you **_**Riley's New Toy**_**. Enjoy.**

18-year-old Riley Matthews has a perfect life. She's got good grades, she has wonderful parents and an adorable little brother. Riley also has good friend, but there's one good friend that she really likes. Maya Hart. The two were inseparable. Although every time when she's around Maya, Riley starts to get butterflies in her stomach. She became attracted to Maya. There was something about Maya that turns Riley completely on: her rebellious side and her bad girl attitude. They were both different from each other, Riley is the good girl and Maya is the bad girl and Riley loves the bad girl. Riley was the yin to Maya's yang. Every single night before she goes to bed, Riley masturbates to sexual fantasies of Maya. Something has to be done about it. It was a normal Saturday afternoon in New York City. The weather was warm, the sun was shining bright and not a single cloud in the beautiful blue sky. Riley enters the apartment carrying a white plastic bag that said _**Hustler Hollywood**_.

"Mom. Dad. Auggie. Anybody home?" Riley asks as she sat the bag down on the couch and looks around the apartment for her family. Riley sees a note on the coffee table. It says:

** Riley,**

** Your mother's at work. I'm meeting your Uncle Eric at Starbucks. And Auggie is at a friend's house. Maya can come over. Just no wild parties. I don't want you two to ruin the apartment like last time.**

** Love, Dad.**

"Well, looks like I have the whole place to myself. I can't wait to try this baby out." Riley said to herself. The young teen ran into her room and locks the door so nobody could walk in on her. Riley sits down on her bed and removes a toy out of her bag. But, it's not just any toy. It's a sex toy. Riley bought a Hitachi Magic Wand vibrator for herself. Riley removes the vibrator from out of the package and lays it on the bed. Riley had an idea that popped inside her head, she decides to have a little fun with herself. Riley lays down on the bed and removes her boots and her white socks. Riley removes her black floral dress from off of her young, nubile body as she looks at herself in the mirror and sees herself wearing nothing but her thin white-laced bra and matching panties. Riley was becoming a blossoming, beautiful woman.

"Man, I look sexy." Riley said to herself as she lays back down on her bed. Riley gently squeezes her b-cup breasts and releases a soft moan while playing with her breasts. An image pops into Riley's mind, the image of her best friend Maya, who was completely nude and laying on top of Riley while kissing her sweet and passionate on her soft, pink lips and fondling her bra-covered breasts. Riley felt her nipples getting stiff and erect as she continues to fondle herself. Riley unhooks her bra from off of her body and throws it on the floor and began to pinch her erect light brown nipples. All she could feel is total bliss while imagining Maya's long, wet crimson tongue licking her nipples. It was making Riley extremely wet. Now, the fun begins. Riley moves her hand down to her panties and rubs her pussy nice and slow in an up and down motion. All that the young teen could do is to moan out Maya's name while playing with herself. Riley moans passionately, her moans start to fill the room. It's a good thing that the windows were closed because if they were open, everybody in New York would hear Riley's moans. While Riley's having a little fun with herself, a certain rebellious girl with blonde hair and blue eyes climbs up the fire escape while carrying a purse until she catches Riley in a very private moment. The young teen was revealed to be Maya. Maya's eyes grew big to the sight of Riley masturbating, she didn't whether to continue to watch her or leave and forget that she saw that. Maya continues to watch Riley as she quietly opens the window like a super secret spy and closes the window and sat down on the windowsill. Riley closes her eyes as she continues to rub herself while Maya notices her best friend's sexy body. She just wanted to make love to her.

"Mmm. Just like that, Maya." Riley moans. Maya was shocked to hear her name coming out of Riley's mouth.

"Did she just say my name?" Maya thought to herself. "Is Riley Matthews having a sexual fantasy about me? Sweet."

Riley opens her eyes and sees Maya sitting in her room giving her a seductive smile. Riley screams and covers herself up with the covers.

"Maya, what are you doing here?! Get out!" Riley screams.

"Relax, Riles. It's just me. Your best friend, Maya." Maya said.

"Okay, how long have you been watching me doing…you know?" Riley asks.

"About five or ten minutes. I don't know." Maya replied.

"Oh, God! I feel so embarrassed. You saw me masturbating. You probably heard me moaning out your name."

"Well…Technically, I did hear you moan out my name." Maya said. Riley shrieks and hides her head under the pillow. Maya walks over to Riley's bed and sits down next to her while gently caressing her back.

"Riley, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's normal for a girl to masturbate. Anyway, I thought it was hot seeing you play with yourself and moaning my name. It's quite a turn on for me." Maya said as Riley stops hiding.

"Really?" Riley asks.

"Yeah. In fact, when I saw you masturbating I wanted to join you right now and make love to you…is that a vibrator next to you?" Maya asks as she points out to the vibrator.

"Yeah." Riley said. "Is this supposed to massage my back because my back is still hurting from gym class?"

"You're such a newbie, Riley. This is for you to pleasure yourself. You put it against your clit and you get to feel this amazing sensation that's hitting you throughout your body." Maya said.

"Well, could you use it on me? I really want you to test it out on me before I get a chance to try it out on you." Riley said.

"You want to do what?" Maya asked looking stunned.

"Try it out on you. Like you said, you saw me masturbating and you wanted to join me. Does the sight of me masturbating turn you on? Do you like seeing my naked body?"

"Hell, yes." Maya answered. "I'll teach you how to use the vibrator. Wait, what about your parents and Auggie?"

"They won't be back until later. So now we have the whole place to ourselves." Riley smiles at Maya. "Okay, since I'm already naked why don't you take off your clothes. I want to see how sexy you look."

"You got it, Riles." Maya said as she throws her purse don on the floor next to Riley's bed and removes her black and magenta striped jacket and her black boots. But Maya didn't want to go fast. After she removes her jacket and her boots, Maya slowly lifts up her black and white sequined shirt only showing a patch of her soft alabaster skin in front of Riley. Maya pulls her shirt off completely and moves her hands down to her blue jean shorts and unbuttoned it. Maya pulls down her shorts along with her thin black stockings and climbed on top of Riley's bed and sat down next to her. Riley stares at her best friend who was sitting next to her in her silk black bra with little red hearts and matching panties.

"Wow, Maya. You look…you look." Riley was speechless.

"Go ahead, Matthews. Say it." Maya gives Riley a seductive look while gently stroking her shoulder.

"You look sexy." Riley said while staring into Maya's sparking blue eyes. Maya unhooks her bra and throws it on the pink lamp. Maya had a perfect pair of c-cup breasts with luscious pink nipples. Riley lays down on the bed as Maya picks up the vibrator and lays down beside her and turns on the vibrator. Maya winks at the brunette girl and moves the vibrator down to her soaking wet pussy. As soon as she felt the vibration from the toy hitting her clit, Riley began to giggle and close her legs.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Maya asks.

"I'm sorry. It tickles." Riley giggles some more.

"I know it tickles but try to relax and feel the wonderful sensation hitting your body." Maya said. Riley takes a deep breath as she spreads her legs while Maya rubs her clit with the vibrator. Riley releases a slight giggle until that giggle became a moan. Maya smirks as she continues to rub Riley's clit with the vibrator. Riley began to moan softly while feeling the wonderful sensation. Maya stares at Riley's body, from her lovely breasts and to her beautiful wet pussy and back to her lips.

"You like that, Riley." Maya asks.

"Mmm, yes." Riley moans. What Riley didn't expect was a pair of lips kissing her nude body until she felt the lips crashing on top of her lips. Riley was caught off-guard by Maya kissing her while rubbing her pussy with the vibrator. Maya moves the vibrator away from Riley and replaces it with her fingers.

"Maya." Riley moans as Maya shoves two fingers inside her. Maya continues to passionately kiss Riley while slowly pumping her fingers into Riley like a piston. Riley licks Maya's bottom lip begging for entrance until Maya lets her in her mouth and explore every little part of her. Riley picks up the vibrator and rubs her clit with it while Maya fingers her honeypot harder. Maya could feel Riley's cum surrounding her fingers, Riley was close to cum all over.

"Maya, I don't think I can hold it any longer. I feel like I'm going to explode all over." Riley whines.

"Go on, Riles. Release. I want you to cum all over my fingers. I want to see your juices leak out onto the bed." Maya said. Riley screams loud as she cums all over Maya's fingers. Maya pulls out and watches Riley squirting all over her pink bed sheets. Riley recovers from her intense orgasm while Maya licks her cum off of her fingers.

"Mmm. The pristine Riley Matthews taste really good." Maya teases.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Maya said as she stick her hand inside her purse and pulls out a purple dildo. "Alright, my turn."

"Are you going to use that on me too?" Riley asks.

"No. I am going to use that on myself while you use the vibrator on me. That way I could feel double the pleasure. Besides, wouldn't it be sexy if you saw me masturbating in front of you. The sight of a dildo going inside my tight wet hole while my legs are spread wide. Matter of fact, why don't we watch each other masturbate? I want us to see how sexy we look."

"I like the sound of that." Riley said as she lies down in the doggy style position while Maya lies down on her back and spreads her legs wide.

"Okay, babe. Keep your eyes on me." Maya said. Riley turns on her vibrator and starts to rub her clit while watching Maya rub her pussy with the dildo. Maya moans as she continues to rub her wet hole before sticking the dildo inside her. Riley smiles at Maya and Maya smiles back at Riley.

"God, you're so goddamn sexy Maya." Riley said.

"Ditto." Maya said. Maya pushes her legs back behind her head. Riley was surprised that Maya was flexible. Maya slips the dildo inside her pussy nice and slow like a guy was fucking her. Maya then increases her speed and starts pounding her pussy hard with the dildo while Riley sticks two of her fingers inside her sopping wet cunt while rubbing it with the vibrator. The sounds of their lovely moans filled the room in perfect harmony. Maya and Riley continue to watch each other masturbating until they were ready to cum.

"Cum with me, Maya." Riley moans. "I want you to cum with me."

"Mmmm. Alright, I'm cumming." Maya moans. Both girls began to moan at the same time. Riley began to squirt again, this time she squirted on Maya while Maya squirts all over her dildo. After recovering from their intense orgasm, Maya removes her dildo from out of her pussy and lies next to Riley. Maya licks her sweet nectar off of her dildo and gave Riley a taste.

"Wow, you taste really good." Riley said as she licks the dildo. "We should do this again."

"Yeah, we should. Next time, my place." Maya said.

"Deal." Riley said as she kisses Maya.

**And that was **_**Riley's New Toy**_**. So, what did you think of it? Did you enjoy it? Be sure to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and don't for get to read my first **_**Girl Meets World **_**fanfic **_**Riley & Maya**_** and don't forget to review it. I'll see you guys next time for another new **_**Girl Meets World **_**story. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
